love drunk
by a cold day in december
Summary: In which Austin thinks it would be a fun idea for him and Ally to get drunk. In the end, it sort of isn't, but then again, it really is. I mean, magical kisses can cure hangovers, right? Auslly oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **The characters you recognize here are not mine, never have been, and never will be. I make no profit from this and I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done, promise. :-)

**Warnings: **Drinking, but it's all quite giggly, not aggressive, haha. Kissing, the usual fluffy/serious warnings :-) **A little OOC-ness.**

**Summary: **In which Austin thinks it would be a fun idea for him and Ally to get drunk. In the end, it sort of isn't, but then again, it really is. I mean, magical kisses can cure hangovers, right? Auslly oneshot.

**Author's Note: **This wasn't actually on the list of my "works in progress" (_which can be found on my profile_) but when you get an idea, you just have to write it down, you know?

**I don't know the drinking laws of the US, I'm afraid, as I'm a Brit. But over here, we can drink from the age of 16, so to fit with the story, just go along with it? It's all good fun! :-) Also; I've never actually **_**been **_**drunk before, so sorry if this is horrible.**

Now, read on and hope you enjoy! It was quite fun to write, in a random sort of way :-)

**Word Count: **2,660 :-)

**Please excuse any spelling errors. Thanks.**

* * *

**love drunk**

* * *

:::

Austin is really glad they've both turned sixteen now. He feels a little bit more like an adult, and maybe chasing his dream is becoming more of a reality. He also thinks that it might be fun to try new things. Namely; get wasted. Just one time, because who knows, it'll probably be fun.

I mean, what could happen right?

He wonders why he doesn't just do this with Dez. His best friend. His best _guy _friend. He tells himself it's because Dez is so out there, drinking probably wouldn't affect him at all, (_which is probably true_). And with Ally, her change in character is bound to hilarious. Also potential blackmail material he may need later, to get her to do things for him.

Yet, deep down, he knows it's because he just _wants _to try it with Ally first. They're relationship was built on new beginnings, so why change tradition now...

...Right?

* * *

"Austin," Ally says as calmly as she can muster, "Why are there six cans of beer in our fridge?" he tries to gauge her expression, but it's blank and it wasn't really working anyway, so he thinks opting for the truth would probably be best.

"Surprise?" It comes out like a question. "Ally, we've just turned sixteen, both of us, finally! I just thought it would be a fun idea to try it out, get drunk, just one time."

"No."

He knew she was going to say it, but that was never really going to stop him. She could be persuaded. And honestly, she'd thought about it before, but she was never going to admit it. So she couldn't decide how difficult she was going to be with this.

"Look, I promise I'm not going to force you," Austin says amicably, "I just thought it would be a good experience for us to have together, you know, being first timers and all." He winks and nudges the air, as she's too far away from him. Her eyes narrow and he considers getting down on his knees and begging, but it's a bit too soon for that. (_He's not ruling it out yet though._)

"I'm not convinced." She says and he just thinks _well that was a given._

"I'll do anything for you!" He bargains. She smiles, but doesn't budge.

"You would anyway, next."

"I'll buy you pickles everyday for a month."

"Eh, nah."

"I'll give you back Dougie."

"I don't want him back silly, I gave him to you." Austin's secretly glad. If she had wanted him back, Austin would've lost his bed time cuddle buddy, and the smell of Ally that he was now associating with the words _safe _and _familiar_.

"I'll help you out in the store every day, for free?"

"Tempting, but no."

"Ally... _Please_." He wonders why he always ends up begging her to do things.

She just has to be so damn _responsible. _(_He's not criticising really, he loves that about her._)

"Why should I?" His eyes widen. It's not the reaction he was really expecting after all of that, but she considering it. And that alone makes him slightly more hopeful.

"Well I don't actually know," He pauses to think and sees her crack the smallest of smiles out of the corner of his eye. "I mean, if you _really _don't want to then I could just ask Dez, but it wouldn't be the same so—"

She cuts him off abruptly. "Wait, you haven't asked Dez yet?" He shakes his head, no. "I thought I'd be the last person you asked. You know, make the rounds because I'm more reluctant and therefore not an easy target."

He smirks. "I considered that, but, you see, there was a flaw in that plan." Her eyebrows arch slightly, questioning. "Well, you're one of my bestfriends, and you listen to me, so I thought you'd be the one to cave first."

Ally looks a bit put-out, so he decides to add the other important reason he asked Ally first.

"And, you know, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather share this experience with, because it should be rather fun, don't you think?" She shakes her head but she's smiling fondly and he thinks maybe he's convinced her.

* * *

Austin helps Ally about in the shop until ten, because the place has been practically dead for an hour now and people aren't really likely to be buying instruments this late at night.

They don't talk about it, but there's a soft click as the doors are all locked and she smiles ruefully. "I'm so going to regret this tomorrow, but let's do it." He grins and bounds up the stairs with her in tow, wondering how it was so easy to convince her in the end.

She will never say, but she knows he thinks she's as boring as. And maybe, just this once, she just wants to impress him.

Plus, all teenagers do it, right?

Trying to justify her actions as one half of her brains fights against the other, she thanks God her dad is going to be at a convention for the next week. Right then, she decides to stop thinking and just _go for it_.

Not very Ally, but well, it's for Austin, and she's never really been able to turn him down.

* * *

"And it's your kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss, hey princess." Austin sings merrily as he winks at Ally. So far, they've both had three cans each, the downside of drinking them so fast is that it's gone to their heads straight away, making them far too giddy far too quickly.

"Hey Als, you look funny when you're drunk." He says as she dramatically drapes herself over the arm of the sofa, pretending to be offended. Nearly toppling over, she starts to laugh and he smiles.

They're both still sort of aware of what's going on, but they choose to ignore their conscious minds because it's more fun that way. "Ah!" Ally cries and Austin leaps up, spins in two circles and then stops, confused.

"Why did you shout?" He asks pouting. "And what am I looking for?" He speaks again, referring to his earlier spinning.

"I don't know." She says curiously, confused also. The window to the practice room is open, bringing in a small breeze, but it's not cold at all. The new curtains sway gently as they look at each other, expressions identical.

"I don't know either." He says honestly.

They continue to look at each other with blank faces, and then Ally crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue, causing them both to burst out into hysterical laughter.

Ally stops suddenly. "What's so funny?" her eyes widen and she really seems to think about it, but can't quite come to a conclusion. Austin is rolling around on the floor absentmindedly. "You're not a— a something!" She struggles to find a word. "Stop spinning!"

"A something?" He says sceptically and she half shrugs, and in that moment it's like they're almost sober and they haven't let this all go to their heads.

"I couldn't think of anything." Ally says half-heartedly, and the moment is lost as Austin decides to erupt into giggles that could rival a young school girls'.

Ally tries to shake her head fondly, but the action is slow and awkward and she ends up crashing next to him on the floor. Opening her eyes, she sees his looking directly at her, his gaze piercing. "This is fun." He says quietly, smiling softly and tucking a stray strand of hair behind Ally's ear, making her blush.

Then his grin turns large and slightly cheshire. "Would you like another, m'lady?" His accent is perfectly awful and cute at the same time, so Ally nods enthusiastically, an innocent expression covering her features.

"Here you go." He says and hands her another can. Ally knows there are plenty more in the fridge, but can't be bothered to worry about how they got their since that afternoon. The clock reads 12:28AM and everything just seems _okay._

She's about to press the drink to her lips when Austin stops her, clanking his can loudly with hers. "To us!" He all but yells and she does the same, echoing him.

Pulling her in for a hug, Austin stays with his arms and hands tangles around her waist for a while. When she gets bored and tries to remove her arms from around his neck, he whines and says, "Don't wanna let go!" like he's a five year old being scolded for holding onto his dirty teddy bear.

"Okay." She says. "As long as we can cuddle." He nods seriously and leads her over to the sofa, wondering how much of this they'll remember in the morning. "You're comfy." She mumbles affectionately and he smiles.

"Good to know." He snuggles into her shoulder and mumbles something that sounds awfully like, "_I love you Ally_." But she ignores it because she's drunk and he's her bestfriend and he'd never feel the same. Her mind is obviously playing tricks on her.

Ally wonders if he will ever realise she wants their relationship to be on more than a friendly (_platonic_) level.

Swallowing a gulp of her drink, she gets up and starts to dance horrible to the radio. This makes him laugh, and it's a wonderful sound. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all_, she thinks.

* * *

It's later, around 2:30AM now and neither one of them is sure how many drinks they've had, but they're still all giddy and giggly, running around the room and being generally strange, but that's okay because there are no prying eyes to watch them.

It's pitch black out and quiet apart from the medium-volume radio when everything starts to fall apart. (_Most would say fall into place._)

They're lying side by side on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. There are glow in the dark stars glued everywhere, and Ally wonders how they got there, but then she just thinks _Austin _and _Dez_ and she's pretty much got the answer right there. Pretending to look up at the stars, Ally actually has no idea what she's doing anymore, and barely registers that she'll probably regret this and be mortified in the morning.

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?" Her voice is soft, but excited and she whispers right in Austin's ear.

He nods at her and smiles.

"Okay." She giggles now. "But you have to promise not to tell Austin." He smirks; she's more out of it than he thought. A small part of his mind knows he should stop her, as she obviously doesn't want him to know. But he's curious, so he nods again.

"Okay, well. He's amazing." Austin likes this secret so far. "He has kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way... I know I've said it about Dallas, but I'm over him."

Austin thinks he may know where this is going, and there's a squirming in his stomach, but it doesn't feel bad.

"And I'm in love with Austin." She blurts it out, just like that, and smiles casually, as if talking about the weather.

"What?" he manages to splutter out, sitting up in indignation. "You can't just _say_ that!"

"Well, I'd never say it to him, obviously. He'd never feel the same way about me." She says sadly, and that's when he remembers, she _'doesn't know'_ she's talking to him.

"I-I'm sure he would if you have him some time to think about it." Austin's mind wanders back to their hugs, their smiles, the cuddling they did earlier that night. He smiles despite himself.

"How much time?" She says, and he wonders is she using being drunk as an excuse?

"A good night's sleep to mull over it?" He questions. He's nearly out of it but it's the most sober he's felt all night. _When did this take such a serious turn_?

"Oh." He's not really putting up as much objection as he probably should, them being bestfriends and all. But he can't deny he's _thought_ about it, and mumbling _I love you Ally _into her shoulder and hoping she didn't hear it was no accident.

This could ruin everything or make it the best thing they've ever done, and he'd really already had his mind made up before the works even came out of her mouth.

"I have a secret too." He says smiling.

"What is it?" Ally says, grinning eagerly.

"I'll tell you in the morning." She yawns and they're both tired, so they both collapse onto the sofa and just sleep.

Austin stays up for a little while longer though wondering how he went from orange and sweaty to potentially _falling in love._

* * *

He doesn't check the clock, but it's still dark and he's not cold like he expects to be. Austin doesn't remember closing the window, but it's closed and locked now.

There is a surprising heat from beneath him, and he smiles before he even looks.

Ally is curled up in a ball next to him, her hands splayed carelessly across his chest, his arm draped languidly across her waist.

It's the most comfortable he's been in a long time.

He closes his eyes, smiling softly and goes back to sleep.

* * *

Austin wakes up groggily with a slightly pounding head and feeling as if he hasn't had a drink in days. He opens his eyes, rubs away the blurry-ness and realises he can smell pancakes.

When he focuses properly, he sees Ally. She's changed, probably something from the emergency closet they keep spare clothes in. She's cooking pancakes on a grill and humming, like she has no care in the world.

He gets up slowly and quietly, almost creeping up behind her, and slides his arms around her waist.

She doesn't jump.

"Morning." He says huskily into her ear and he feels the shiver that runs down her spine.

A "Hello." is all he gets.

The question is burning on his mind, so he decides to just ask it; he's always been sort of blunt. "Do you remember, what you said to me last night?"

She turns around now, facing him. "No." She says honestly, with a hint of a smile.

He knows she'll be mortified.

"You told me a secret. You said _you have to promise not to tell Austin, _even though you were speaking to me." A blush spreads itself across her cheeks and he grins mischievously. "You told me some of the things you liked about me, and then you said; I'm in love with Austin."

She avoids his gaze now, and he doesn't really think about if she might be scared of rejection.

"It gave me quite a shock."

The only reason he remembers is because it was the only thing he dreamt about all night.

"Last night's a bit of a blur. It was probably the alcohol." He knew she'd say it, but neither of them believe it. He swears he hears her mumble _I am never drinking again._

"It's okay though," He says leaning down a bit, prompting her to lean up so they are at eye level. "Because I told you I'd tell you a secret in the morning too."

She's looking at him properly now. "You did?"

"I did." He affirms. "And do you want to know what my secret is?"

She nods.

Austin kisses her then, long and slow and all thoughts of a headache forgotten. He only registers how soft Ally's lips are against his and _wow_, this is definitely better than alcohol. He pulls back to look at her.

The blush has spread to her neck, which he thinks is _adorable_. Taking slight pity on her, he smiles and leans down again, close enough to feel the brush of her lips on his, but they're not kissing.

"My secret," he says against her lips and feels her smile. "Is that I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, there it is! I don't know how happy I am with it, but you tell me what you think. **Just want to say thanks again to all my reviewers, you don't understand how much it means to me.** Basically writing this A/N through blurry eyes because I've just been bawling at one day, the film haha. Erm yeah, so that's me done here I guess? Until next time, that is :-)

**Please review, and take a look at my other stories?** I put up one around a week ago, and yeah, I was really proud of it but it didn't get that many reviews. Oh well, I'm still incredibly happy. **You guys make me happy!**

- Sophie.


End file.
